


Conduit

by vix_spes



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, The Path (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Dubious Consent, Hannibal Extended Universe, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Magic, Restraints, StrangePath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: Cal is attracted to Kaecilius, no doubt about it and the sex is great but it's starting to get weird and Cal doesn't remember agreeing to this...





	Conduit

 

No more.

Cal swore as he climbed the steps to the brownstone that this was the last time that he was going to do this. The last time that he would allow himself this weakness.

It wouldn't be. He knew that already.

Cal had had this conversation with himself at least four times in the last day alone. This would be the fifth. Every single time, he promised himself that this was it, he wasn't going to do this again. That this would be the last time. He was just lying to himself because still he returned. Still Kaecilius drew him back. There was just something about the older man that Cal was unable to resist. Something that he didn't want to resist and, every time he returned, he fell a little further under Kaecilius’ spell.

And then there was the man himself.

Kaecilius.

They had met at an event in the city a few weeks prior. Cal couldn't even remember the exact details. Some sort of networking event for alternative faiths. A polite description of what was essentially a cattle market where people with more money than sense decided who to bestow their charity open. Cal had seen the dollar signs and the opportunity for the Movement so had trussed himself up in his best clothes and been his most personable, charming self. Cal had ended the night with two large cheques in his pocket and him on his knees in front of the mysterious European, his cock buried down Cal’s throat.

Cal still didn't really know anything more about the man. They had never had a true conversation; had barely exchanged more than a handful of words, in fact. He knew that the man was the leader of the Zealots, a group who were a controversial offshoot of the Masters of Mystic Arts who themselves were as mysterious as their name implied. That at one point in his life, the man had been European royalty. He knew that the Zealots had a worse reputation than those in the Movement, something that wasn’t helped by the identical wardrobes and the brands on their foreheads. Yet, Cal didn’t really care. In truth, he wasn’t really aware of or cared about anything much when he was in the man’s presence.

Something happened when he was with Kaecilius. Call couldn't quite explain it, but it was as though he wasn't totally in control of himself. He was there, but not; it was almost like an out of body experience. The air around them seemed to take on a haze, as though it was heavy with incense. With power. It was the same sort of feeling that he had when he had previously indulged in both marijuana and ayahuasca. Only, he knew that he hadn’t taken anything. Yet, there was something that was influencing him when he spent time with Kaecilius.

Take both of their previous encounters.

Cal didn’t remember consenting to sex either time. Yet, he hadn’t not wanted it at the same time. What he did remember were words that he didn’t understand strange shapes drawn in the air in flickering flames that he couldn’t explain. A strange sensation thrumming through his veins that he’d never experienced before. How everything seemed heightened somehow. Of Kaecilius muttering about power and conduits. That, and the feeling of Kaecilius moving in and above him, filling him to the point of almost too much and brushing constantly against that spot inside of Cal that had him seeing stars and wanting more, needing more.

This time, just as the previous two encounters with Kaecilius, Cal found himself stripped and naked in the man’s bed without agreeing to anything. At least not anything that he remembered. But then he remembered the exultation he had felt before, the almost tangible power hanging in the air, and he relaxed, letting himself enjoy the sensations rushing through him.

And then Kaecilius introduced something new. Something that Cal had never experienced, never even considered.

“I want to try something.”

Cal’s eyes widened as Kaecilius produced a strangely shaped dagger with an ornamental handle, the metal cool as it traced Cal’s abdominal muscles. It was all Cal could do not to flinch away, not to show any weakness. Not yet.

“This is one of the Daggers of Daveroth. They are sacred relics and can be used to perform and magnify all sorts of magics. All that is required is a little … sacrifice. The way that your blood all but sings with power, the way my abilities are enhanced through contact with you, how can I resist the possibilities?”

Kaecilius pressed the tip of the dagger into the skin of Cal’s sternum, beads of blood welling up around the blade. Cal shook his head. No. He hadn’t signed up for this shit, nothing with knives or blood. Cal struggled, trying to brush Kaecilius away from where he straddled his thighs but a gesture and couple of words and Cal found himself unable to move. Tilting his head back, he saw some of those strange flickering flames keeping him restrained to the headboard of the bed. Then the knife was back, drawing some sort of design across Cal’s chest and stomach, blood rising to the surface and filling the air with the tang of copper and iron.

Despite himself, Cal was very aware that his cock – which had flagged slightly – had started to rise again. The sting of the knife didn’t quell his interest, it fuelled it. Not even Kaecilius using Cal’s blood to prepare him made Cal make more than the feeblest of attempts to break free. As Kaecilius pressed into Cal to the hilt, the dagger was abandoned on the bedsheets in favour of Kaecilius making more gestures with bloodied fingers. More glimmering flames appeared in the air above them and Cal tried to comprehend the images that he was seeing but he couldn’t focus.

There were too many sensations overwhelming him; Kaecilius’ cock filling him over and over again as he thrust in and withdrew, the stinging of the cuts on his chest, the magical restraints that kept him bound and helpless, unable to do anything but take it.

And then, Cal felt something wash over him, almost like electricity. Washing over him, dancing through him from where he was joined to Kaecilius, crackling out from the bloody marks on his chest. It was almost as though he was a conduit for something that Kaecilius was controlling, that he was creating.

There was one final surge of energy and, the last thing that Cal was aware of before he blacked out, was the feeling of Kaecilius spilling himself inside Cal as he growled more words in that strange language.

And then Cal’s world exploded.


End file.
